


A Royal Problem

by mariposaroja



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Marc is screwed, Prince Dani, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: -"most of them would make awful kings. The ability to take a crown doesn’t mean that you should have one.”“It doesn’t. What kind of king would you want, then?”Pursing his lips, Marc contemplated that for a moment with almost as much seriousness as he would in court, as if it really made a difference. “Someone firm but kind. Someone who wants to help the people they govern instead of just casting them aside. Most of all, someone who actually knows what they’re doing. I think you would make a good king.”In Marc's defense, it had been a verylongweek at work...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Smiling and nodding as the person he had been talking to politely excused himself, Marc rolled onto his heels and puffed out his cheeks as he scanned the room. The drink in his hand was practically warm at this stage, and his patience was wearing by the second. Contemplating going to get a new one, Marc decided that, although the free bar was a major plus, having to have what seemed like fifty million conversations about the new data protection regulations put a little bit of a dampener on things. Usually, Marc was in his element at events like this- it was one of the reasons that his partner kept bringing him along- but tonight the room just felt too warm, too stuffy, and he found himself growing increasingly restless.  

Sighing, his eyes wandered to the stairs once more, and before he even fully made the decision himself, he was moving in that direction. Although he’d never been to this place before tonight, on the way up Marc had been interested to see that below their floor there was another, even more inviting, bar area. He needed a break, and it wasn’t like he would be missed in a room full of people… Marc loosened his tie as he made his way down the carpeted steps, feeling as if he could breathe that little bit easier the further he got away. It had been a long week and, more than anything, he just wanted to go home, take off his suit and order some food to eat while he watched tv. So, he decided, he would have one quiet drink downstairs and then go back, just long enough to tell his boss that he was heading home.

It wasn’t as blissfully quiet as it had been when they’d arrived, but it was still a whole lot better than where he’d just left and so Marc let out a sigh of relief as he made for the bar. Almost stopping in his tracks, a smile began to creep across his face when he saw one particular person sitting by himself at the bar, nursing what appeared to be a bourbon, double. Without being overly dramatic, Marc quickly decided that the guy was one of the most attractive he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life, and automatically gravitated in that direction, leaving the drink in his hand on random table before coming to lean against the counter, far enough away to appear casual.

“What can I get you sir?”

“Can I get a martini please?”

“Coming right up.” Hearing a little snigger, Marc frowned, looking around in confusion for the source and- well, wouldn’t you know… “What?” he challenged, unable to keep from smiling as he arched an eyebrow.

The Guy, attractive even when he was clearly making fun of him, seemed to contemplate that before giving a small shrug. “You’re not going to ask for it ‘Shaken, not stirred’?”

“I’ve tried before… they usually don’t take too kindly to it.”

“Ah, I see. You do look like the type…” his eyes raked over Marc’s attire before retuning to his face.

“What, devastatingly handsome and suave?” Smirking, it turned into a full-blown smile when the Guy laughed at that, eyes creasing and sparkly white teeth on show.

“Hmm… not exactly what I was going to go for but whatever makes you happy.”

There was something about this guy that was so familiar, but no matter how he tried Marc just couldn’t put his finger on it. With his job, he met so many people that it was almost impossible to keep track, but he felt like he would have definitely remembered _this_ one. Despite being modestly dressed in a charming purple pullover and white shirt combination, teamed with a pair of dark jeans, he still looked as if he stepped out of a magazine, bizarrely even making Marc feel underdressed in his business suit. What puzzled him the most, however, is that the Guy looked as if he wasn’t completely comfortable in this environment, as if he didn’t quite fit for some reason.

“I’m Marc.”

Eyebrows raising at the outstretched hand, he looked momentarily baffled but shook it nevertheless. “I’m Dani.”

“Are you trying to escape, too?”

“W-what?!”

“From the mixer upstairs?”

“Oh. No, thankfully. I just… needed a bit of a break and I’ve learned that this is a good place to get it.”

“This is my first time here and it seems really nice but it’s not really the type of place I’d come to if it weren’t for work.” The barman returned, placing his drink down in front of him on one of those dainty little paper coasters and Marc handed over his card, but not before gesturing for another of whatever _Dani_ was drinking. Marc could have sworn he blushed as he gave him his thanks.

“So what is it you do?”

“I’m a junior lawyer at a corporate firm.”

That didn’t entirely surprise him. “Oh yeah? Which one?”

“Suppo and Partners- or soon to be Suppo, Puig and Partners, I suppose.”

“I’m familiar with it. It seems like that merger is the talk of the town at the moment. But you’re not from Madrid, are you? Your accent…”

Chuckling, Marc took a sip of his drink, humming his contentment. “It sure is and I’m so glad that it has nothing to do with me. No, I’m Catalan. I was offered a job after leaving university, so I moved to Madrid and, a couple of years later, here I am.”

‘Makes sense…’ Dani meant to think to himself, only realising that he’d uttered it out loud when the other man politely enquired as to what he’d said, prompting him to swiftly wave it off.

“So what do you do?”

Now that one completely threw Dani, head tilting slightly as he observed the younger man, suspicions all but confirmed with that one, seemingly innocuous, question. “I’m involved in politics.”

_Huh_. Not at all what he had been expecting, Marc tried his hardest to not looked too surprised so as not to offend. “Oh, sounds fun.”

“Actually, it’s quite boring most of the time.”

He raised his glass to that. “I can relate. A lot of the time my job is boring too, it’s not nearly as sexy as people think it is. And I thought I knew that before I came here but…”

Dani, probably more than anyone on the planet, could relate to that. “I get it, trust me. Sure, you get to go to all these fancy places but that sometimes barely makes up for the other stuff.”

“Right. I mean I have a good life and I don’t want to seem ungrateful-“

“Don’t worry, you don’t. Not to me anyway.”

Eyebrows raising as he swallowed down another gulp of his drink, Marc began to think that having to attend this mixer was a serious stroke of luck, contrary to his previous opinion. He surreptitiously observed the other man from beneath his lashes as he drank, well aware that this wasn’t the type of guy to go home with someone he just met but hoping against hope that maybe- just maybe- he’d allow Marc to give him his number. Or the other way around, he wasn’t really fussy.

They chatted for a little while longer, about everything and nothing at the same time, until both their drinks were pretty much empty and Marc knew that he would have to make his return soon or risk having his boss calling, enquiring as to where he went to. Flirting with handsome guys in swanky bars wasn’t exactly in his job description…

“Still on the clock?” Dani asked, catching him checking his watch for the second time in around five minutes.

“Unfortunately,” Marc grimaced, chewing on his lip momentarily, “but I’m planning on showing a face, acting like I’ve been there all along and going home. I’ve got a hot date with Game of Thrones and something I really shouldn’t eat but desperately want to.”

“Rock and roll,” he chuckled, “I never made it past season two, all that fighting to sit on a chair that looks dreadfully uncomfortable and wear a piece of metal on your head…”

“All part of the fun! Although, granted, most of them would make awful kings. The ability to take a crown doesn’t mean that you should have one.”

“It doesn’t. What kind of king would you want, then?”

Pursing his lips, Marc contemplated that for a moment with almost as much seriousness as he would in court, as if it really made a difference. “Someone firm but kind. Someone who wants to help the people they govern instead of just casting them aside. Most of all, someone who actually knows what they’re doing. I think you would make a good king.”

It was clear that he was just flirting, but it still didn’t stop Dani choking on his last swallow of bourbon. Covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes began to water as he coughed, Marc hitting him on the back once or twice to make the situation even more absurd. “Sorry, just went down the wrong way… You think I would make a good king?”

“Yeah,” the lawyer shrugged, “why not? I’d vote for you.”

He really felt like he should point out that you don’t _vote_ for kings, but something told him that Marc was very much aware of that fact. Shaking his head, Dani couldn’t help but chuckle, not entirely sure if it was because it was genuinely funny or to keep from crying. “You’ll make a _very_ good lawyer one day.”

“I think that’s why they hired me, to be honest,” Marc said, only half joking, “that I and I happen to look good in a suit.”

“Well, I don’t know about the first bit but the second is certainly true.”

“I imagine the same could be said of you.” Casting another glance at his watch, Marc felt like growling with frustration. Most days he would look at his watch every two minutes in the hope that it would speed up, the irony of it doing so now of all times was not lost on him. “I’m going to have to go…” having a lightbulb moment, he pulled the pen he always kept in the inside pocket of his suit jacket out, grabbing the highly impractical paper coaster from beneath his glass.

_Oh god._ “What are you doing?”

Chewing on his lip, Marc finished scrawling the digits, as legibly as possible, and sheepishly handed it over. “It’s my number. I know I’m just a guy you met in a bar but if you ever feel like calling…”

Looking between the piece of paper and the man in front of him, stomach doing flips in a way it hasn’t done in a long time, Dani had just opened his mouth to say he’d like that when someone appeared out of nowhere beside them, his stomach plummeting at the sight. _Here we go…_

“Your Highness.”

Marc watched the rather scary looking man bow ever so slightly, almost about to laugh at the obvious joke until everything began to make sense, leaving him gripping the bar for support. _Oh my god._ One more good look at the smaller man confirmed what he now knew to be true. _Oh my_ god _._

His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, struggling to find anything that even remotely resembled words. While he was doing that wonderful impression, Dani’s face fell visibly, suddenly looking completely closed off as he deposited the piece of paper on the counter once again.

“Good luck, Marc.” His eyes lingered on the lawyer for the briefest of moments before he gave the newcomer a curt nod, barely pausing as they made for the exit, leaving Marc sat there feeling like the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet. To add insult to injury, his phone began to ring, shrill and demanding, in his pocket. It would be his boss, wondering where exactly he’d gone to, but Marc didn’t have the mind to answer it.

_OH MY GOD._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! I'm having so much fun with this! And thank you so much to the amazing JustLyra for answering five million questions of doubt lol ♥

_Pick up, pick up, pick up…_

Unable to keep still, Marc placed the floor of his apartment as he, once again, made an attempt at Face Timing his brother. The first two had failed, but he was determined to get him this time. He desperately needed someone to vent to, and Alex was about the only person he could think of that wouldn’t remind him of it every single day for the rest of his life…

Well, okay, maybe he would. But he was still Marc’s best option, and only, option.

“Hello?”

 _Thank fucking god._ “Alex! You took your time!”

Eyebrows raising, his brother gaped at him. “My phone was upstairs! Jeez, what’s your rush?”

Marc shook his head to himself, sure he probably looked completely unhinged but completely uncaring. “I’m the biggest idiot to ever walk the face of the earth.”

“What’s new?” the younger man quipped, earning him a dirty look from his brother, “What have you done now?”

 _Fuck you_. “I’ve just had the weirdest evening ever and I’m pretty sure I’ll never be able to show my face again…” Oh, the shame. Even thinking about it made him feel nauseous, how could someone with a first-class honours degree in law be such a complete and utter moron? “You know that work thing I was complaining about?”

“Vaguely, yes. You do complain a lot.”

Ignoring that one, he launched into the story, not leaving a single agonising detail out. Clearly, Alex thought he was being had for a good portion of the tale, only realising that he wasn’t when he saw how completely and utterly _mortified_ his brother looked, as if he really would carry out his threat of just locking himself away in his apartment for the rest of his life. “- and that is how I unknowingly flirted with the future King of Spain for almost an hour.”

“Oh my god… Marc! How did you not recognise a fucking _prince_? His mother’s face is hanging in every courtroom you walk into!”

“I know! I was just… It was a long week, okay? And I was tired and definitely not expecting _Prince Daniel_ to be there!”

Despite his brother’s despair, Alex couldn’t help but laugh because, really, that was _the_ most Marc Marquez thing to ever happen. “So you had absolutely no clue at all until that guy showed up and called him ‘Your Highness’?”

“None whatsoever. And then, of course, I acted like a fucking moron and gawked at him like he was a unicorn.”

“He probably liked the fact that you didn’t know who he was. I’m sure it was refreshing.”

“That may be true, but it still doesn’t change the fact that I made a complete idiot of myself. Oh god… I told him that he would make a good king!” Marc said, burying his face in his hands and barely registering his brother’s confusion at that. Huffing, he looked up again a second or two later, teeth almost biting through his lower lip. “We were discussing Game of Thrones.”

“Oh, _Marc_ …”

“And I hit him!” he realised with absolute horror, blood turning to ice, “I _hit_ him, Alex.”

“You did _what_?”

“He choked a bit on his drink! Oh my god, I hit a member of the Royal family! I could be executed!”

Covering his mouth with his hand to hide his amusement, his brother clearly very distressed by the whole thing, Alex had never fought harder to keep from laughing. “I’m pretty sure they don’t execute people anymore.”

“You never know!”

 _Oh dear._ “Look, you’re an idiot who genuinely didn’t know who he was. I don’t quite know how but you didn’t, so I wouldn’t spend too much time fearing for you life if I were you. I think the major question that needs to be asked here is does he still have your number?”

He gave his number to the _future king of Spain_. “I gave it to him before I knew he who he was, but he probably wouldn’t have called anyway. He enjoyed the anonymity of it, but I would eventually find out and that would change. As bizarre as it sounds, I’m kinda pissed,” Marc had to admit, “we really seemed to hit it off and he’s so hot- as weird as that is to say about our future monarch…” But it was true. The Prince- no, _Dani_ , seemed like the kind of guy that Marc could genuinely see himself dating, although he ignored that part of him that reminded him that they were one and the same. “It doesn’t matter anyway; the chances of meeting him like that were one in how many million? I’ll never see him again.” In person, anyway.

“Oh, Marc… How is it you always manage to find yourself in these situations?”

Now he was beginning to sound like their mother. Sighing, Marc wanted to remind Alex that this was the first time he accidentally chatted up a member of the Royal Family- thank you very much- but, well, he wasn’t completely wrong. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time, depending on how one looked at it, seemed to be somewhat of a talent of his. “Because I’m a human disaster. And you better not tell our mother about this! I’m not sure if she’d murder me for disgracing our family or be devastated that I’m not going to marry a prince.”

“Yeah,” Alex couldn’t stifle the chuckle that escaped him at the thought, that being a conversation that he would very, very much like to witness, “probably the former to be honest.”

“Yeah,” Marc grimaced, “I think so too.”

*

The incident™ was all Marc could think about for the entire week. But, while the embarrassment was and continued to be crippling, it surprisingly wasn’t the worst part of the whole ordeal. No, the worst part was undoubtedly the images of Dani’s face, the sheer disappointment etched on it, that played over and over again in his head. It hurt to think that the other man might have assumed that he was just like everyone else: couldn’t see past the crown.

But could he? Marc hadn’t known who he had been, that was true, but what would have happened if he _had_ known? Would have even dared to talk to him?

The answer was almost certainly ‘no’, no matter how he tried to dress it up. The more Marc thought about it, however, the more he tried to convince himself that if he had a chance to do it over again he would have acted completely differently, he would have treated the Prince like an actual person and not this god-like figure that so many thought him to be.

Sighing, Marc was eternally grateful that the woman with which he shared an office had been called into a meeting as he banged his head repeatedly against the desk, only stopping when he began to fear it would bruise. His restlessness was driving him up the walls, with nothing in the natural world that could occupy his attention for longer than five minutes. Working had become all but impossible, and he’d actively been avoiding his partner for the past couple of days, grateful that he’d been swanning in and out for meetings and lunches and whatnot.

Shaking the mouse and bringing his computer back to life, an idea suddenly occurred to him, though he wasn’t sure it was entirely wise. It didn’t matter. Clicking into google, he typed his desired search terms in before he could think any better of it. Wikipedia was the first result and, though he had acquired an aversion to the site at university, it seemed like the best option.

‘ ** _Daniel, Prince of Asturias_** _(born 29 September 1985) is the heir presumptive to the throne of Spain as the elder son of Queen Basilia I and Prince Consort Antonio. In addition to the official title of Prince of Asturias, he bears the historical titles of Prince of Girona, Prince of Viana, Duke of Montblanc, Count of Cervera, and Lord of Balaguer. His brother, Infante Eric, follows him in the line of succession-‘_

Of course. Of course, he would bear a title relating to Marc’s home town. This line of weird coincidences needed to end, and quickly, if he were to have any chance at maintaining his sanity. Something told him, however, that it was of little use. Cursed, that was what he was. Cursed by the one interaction that statistically shouldn’t have happened. After all, Marc had never even stepped foot in that place before Friday night-

_Wait._

_“I just… needed a bit of a break and I’ve learned that this is a good place to get it.”_

Could it work? Could lightning strike twice? Marc highly doubted it, but he suddenly felt this pressing need to try, as if he couldn’t rest until he’d tested his theory.

And that was just what he did.

Returning to the very spot he’d been in a week previous that Friday night, Marc waited and waited, sipping drink after drink, until he was certain that the Prince wasn’t going to show and reluctantly went home. (Were princes even allowed out at that hour? He wasn’t entirely sure.) The same went for the Friday night after that, and the one after that.

On the fifth night, however…

He’d been met not with disappointment, but something along the lines of resignation when he’d arrived after work to find that there was still no sign of Dani. Fixing him with a sympathetic smile, the barman immediately got to preparing his drink, knowing that despite the no-show the lawyer would stay. Funnily enough, Marc had to admit that he had actually come to very much like the place in the past couple of weeks, now understanding why Dani found it an appropriate venue to come and get away from things.

Bottom of his second glass in sight, Marc was more or less resigned to the fact that he was going home once he finished it, when his heart nearly stopped with one little word: his name.

“Marc.”

Heart beginning to hammer in his chest, he drew a deep breath before turning around, finding it ironic that, in all the time he’d been coming there in search of this very man, he’d never actually prepared himself for what might happen if he actually found him.

Unable to help the twitch of his lips, Marc locked eyes with the older man, now very glad that he’d had a drink or two for courage. “Dani... Or is it 'Your Highness'?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing here?” Still completely shocked, Dani could think of nothing else to say, aware that it probably wasn’t the politest and his mother would have murdered him if she’d heard. But he was sure his apprehension was at least somewhat warranted.

“I came to apologise.”

Brow furrowing, Dani cocked his head. “You don’t need to apologise. How did you know I would be here?”

“I’m not stalking you, I promise,” Marc said, knowing that, were the situation reversed, he would be more than the slightest bit wary, “I just…,” there was no point denying it, “kept coming back here in the hope that you might show.”

“I was out of the country for a bit.” _And you came here for nearly four weeks looking for me?_ Dani wasn’t entirely sure whether he should look at that as flattering or worrying. Generally, he favoured the former, though he’d learned on a number of occasions that that wasn’t always the most advisable thing for someone in his position. “Look, Marc-“

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted. It honestly just came as such a shock that I was momentarily paralysed and forgot to treat you like the human being you are, before you’re anything else. I imagine you get that quite a lot.”

“People get scared when they see the metaphorical crown,” smiling sadly, he shrugged, “You’re not the first and you won’t be the last. That’s why I’m still single.”

He may have laughed at that, but Marc could sense the well-hidden pain that the Prince endured behind it all. Being in a position like that was something that he couldn’t even begin to imagine; either people were too intimidated by his status to stick around or, if they did, there was a chance it was for the wrong reasons. It was sad.

Suddenly feeling very brave, though he was sure he had completely lost his mind, Marc looked the other man right in the eye. _God help me_. “Well, I can’t see the crown now, so…” he offered his hand once again, “Hi, I’m Marc and I don’t care that you’re my future King- can I buy you a drink?”

Frowning momentarily, Dani eventually decided to throw caution to the wind for the first time in his life, smirking as he shook it. “Better make it a double,” he glanced at the all but empty glass sitting on the bar, “looks like I’ve got some catching up to do.”

*

Marc: I did something stupid…

Alex: Urgh

Alex: What did you do now?

Marc: I’m kinda dating a prince

Alex: CALL ME

Alex: NOW

*

It turned out that trying to find a venue for a Royal date without tipping the world off to the fact that they were dating was nothing short of painful. Go to the cinema? ‘There’s Prince Daniel and his boyfriend enjoying some popcorn’. Go for a romantic walk? ‘Prince Daniel holds hands with mystery man during moonlit walk.’ Stay home and watch Netflix? Marc had a roommate and, well, Dani resided at the palace most of the time. And when he didn’t, he couldn’t exactly bring someone home without it _somehow_ making it back to the Queen.

If there was something Dani was absolutely certain of, it was that he wanted to keep Marc out of the limelight for as long as physically possible. It was so important to him that they got a chance to get to know each other as any other couple would, without the world talking about their relationship. Marc’s life would change drastically once those first pictures of them together got out, and Dani knew it was vital that he be given a chance to adjust to those changes. Part of him, rather selfishly, wanted to keep the younger man to himself for as long as he could, before his parents insisted on subjecting him to an extensive background check. Because nothing said romance like ‘So, Marc, I hear that you broke your ankle when you were twelve; has it mended okay?’

Marc, unsurprisingly, was completely on board with that plan. Though he’d had the past couple of weeks to begin to get used to dating a prince, it was still a complete culture shock to have to keep the fact that he was dating someone an absolute secret (except for Alex, but that didn’t really count anyway…), especially when that person wasn’t married or already in a relationship with someone else. It was completely crazy, of course. Little over a month ago, Marc had been a normal guy with a normal job and a very normal life, and now… he found himself spending more and more time educating himself on the etiquette required when meeting members of the fucking _Royal Family_ \- the other Prince, the Prince Consort, the _Queen_ …

To be perfectly honest, it scared the shit out of him. But if things progressed the way that he hoped, he would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Marc had a feeling that Dani was worth it.

*

“I have a favour to ask…” Biting his lip, Marc sat down on the couch next to his flatmate, “And it’s kinda big.”

“Oh really?” Looking up from her laptop, always a stickler for bringing her work home with her, Maria eyed him in amusement. “Go on then.”

“I’ll pay you to stay elsewhere Saturday night.”

Not at all what she was expecting, she stopped typing. “Why? What are you up to?”

 _Fuck it_. “I’ve been seeing someone new for over a month now and we haven’t slept together because I can’t go to his and I can’t bring him here and I’m going to go out of my mind if I don’t get him into bed soon so, please, if you value my sanity at all…”

“Marc… he’s not married, is he?”

“No! He’s not _married_. Do you really think that I would date a married man?! It’s just- well, it’s very complicated.” Putting it mildly. “It won’t be like this forever but just for the time being…”

Although her curiosity was nowhere near satisfied, she decided it wasn’t her place to pry, even if he was asking her to make herself scarce for a night. In all fairness, he’d never asked that of her before and was, by and large, an ideal flatmate. “Fine. And you don’t need to pay me, I’ll spend the night at Alvaro’s in the name of love.”

 _YES._ Close to jumping for joy, Marc genuinely could have kissed her. “You are the best.” _I’ll remember this when my boyfriend is King,_ he jokingly thought to himself, stopping doing a little flip at that. “I’ll owe you big time.”

“Don’t have sex on any of the couches or tables and you can call it even…”

_Damn…_

*

To be perfectly honest, Marc had expected a lot more polite small talk, not Dani’s lips on his the moment he stepped inside the apartment. He was far from complaining though, relishing the way the older man had him quickly pushed up against the wall, knee between his thigh and hands buried in Marc’s hair. God, he’d been missing out. He’d been missing out _big time_. So much so that he almost ignored his flatmate’s plea that they confine things to his bedroom. _Almost._

_God save our King…_

*

Dani: I’m sending someone to drop something off for you at the office, will you be around to collect it?

Marc: Yeah I should be unless something unexpected happens. What is it?

Dani: Just something I’ve been working on ;) Text me when you get it!

Marc: I’m very curious now… I will!

Marc: Are you serious???

Dani: Completely. What do you think?

Marc: I think I’m terrified!

Dani: There’s no pressure, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. It’s completely up to you. But there’s absolutely no reason for you to be afraid, I promise. I’m not throwing you to the sharks

Marc: No, I want to spend time with you. If you think it’s okay for me to come then I will :)

Dani: Marc, don’t worry. Who do you think decides if it’s okay? ;)

*

Sticking his head inside her office, Marc smiled when he saw that she was alone. “Are you busy tonight?”

“Why?” Maria enquired, not bother to look up from the draft agreement in front of her, “Is loverboy coming over again?”

“No, actually. I’m invited to this party tonight and I’m allowed to bring a plus one, so I was just wondering if you’d like to come with me.”

That certainly caught her attention and, frowning, she lowered her highlighter. “Are you not going to bring _him_?”

“Like I said, it’s complicated. But I have a feeling that this is a party you want to attend…”

“Do I have to wear a nice dress?”

Grinning, he felt only the tiniest bit bad about leaving out some rather important information. “Wear your nicest dress. And make sure you’re out of here at a reasonable hour, pick up is at our place at 8 and if you’re not ready I’m leaving without you.”

 _Fair enough_.

 

Rolling his eyes as she leant on him so that she could fix the buckle of her heel, Marc anxiously looked at his watch. They weren’t late and it wasn’t as if it would leave without them anyway but there was a tension in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn’t go away, no matter what he did. It wasn’t irrational, the fact that it was well-founded making him feel worse. But this was just another step, and he had to push through it in order to get to the next. Sure enough, when they finally got out onto the street, a sleek black car was awaiting them, no acknowledgment needed by the driver who got out of the driver seat as if he was racing to beat them to the door, dutifully holding it open for them.

“Madam. Sir.”

It was a new experience. Although Marc knew that Dani must use cars like this (if not this exact one) quite frequently, whenever they’d done anything together the Prince had always driven his own car, so using it sat somewhat uncomfortably with him. Allowing Maria to get in first, he slid in after her, reaching out for the door only to find that it had already been closed.

“Jesus, Marquez. You weren’t kidding when you said this was going to be fancy.”

 _You have no idea._ He just thought himself lucky that it didn’t come complete with Spanish flags… “No, I wasn’t. Please make sure you’re on your best behaviour.”

Eyebrows raising as she pulled on her seatbelt, Maria pursed her lips as she took in the plush interior. “What on earth have you gotten yourself into?”

“Truthfully? I couldn’t even begin to explain. But I expect that it might become a bit clearer soon.”

“You’re such a tease, you know that?”

It was a tense car ride. Maria very much seemed to enjoy herself as they left the city, enjoying the incredibly smooth ride and not requiring much by way of conversation from her travelling companion, thankfully. He didn’t think he was in a good place to give it. He was excited to see Dani, of course, but being able to be with him when it wasn't just them was both liberating and terrifying at the same time. And he would most likely meet the Infante too, which he wasn't entirely sure he was prepared for.

The drive passed all too quickly, and soon they were meandering up a rather unassuming looking side road, though it was all but that when they finally reached the end. The security wasn't completely over the top, but it was clearly present and Marc didn't know whether or not to be surprised when their car waved on without even a second glance. It was but a short distance then to the courtyard, which was pretty but unassuming, where cars queued to allow their passengers to disembark in front of the main entrance, by which two more members of the undoubtedly extensive security team were stationed.

Peering through the blacked out window, Maria’s frowned deepened and she turned to look at her friend once again. “Where on earth are we?”

Although he knew it was rather inconsiderate of him, Marc was relieved when he was saved from answering that by the car coming to a stop, the driver once again appearing like a flash to open the door. Taking one last deep breath, trying to relax his face so that he looked at least partly happy instead of severely alarmed, he got out with as much grace as he could muster, holding out his hand to help her after him.

“There's something you need to know,” deciding he couldn't prolong it any more, he leaned in a bit closer as they made their way up the steps, “This all has to remain a complete secret, for now at least. I brought you here because I trust you enough to believe that you won't say a word, even though you might want to.”

“Marc, what's going on?”

Chuckling softly as they stepped inside, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Not that he could now anyway without risking someone overhearing. “You'll see soon enough.”

The house, of course, was as beautiful inside as it was outside, although Marc was surprised by how welcoming it felt. It clearly wasn't an official royal residence, for which he was very much grateful, making the whole situation that little bit easier to digest. Despite his expectations and worries, the atmosphere was quite relaxed, and not as all as scary as it had seemed from the outside.

Just as he had predicted, it wasn't long at all before he found who he desperately wanted to see, smiling as they locked eyes across the room. Taking a sip of the glass of white he'd been given for courage, he took Maria's hand and began making his way in the direction of the Prince, who had just excused himself from whatever conversation he had been having.

“It's ‘Your Highness’ at first and then ‘Sir' after that, just so you know.”

“What?” she spluttered, trying to sense of her date's words, suddenly making far too much sense when she laid eyes on the man who was approaching. Her jaw fell open, in a way that Marc recognised only too well. “ _Marc_.”

 _Sorry_... “Your Highness.”

Trying not to frown at how odd it felt to have his partner call him that, Dani gave the younger man his best smile as they shook hands. “Marc, I'm so glad that you came. This is Maria, I take it?”

Maria, the poor girl, looked like she'd seen a ghost and Marc couldn't help but feel bad for his lack of warning. “Your Highness,” she partly stuttered, avoiding his eye as she curtsied.

 _Oh dear._ “Did you tell her to do that?”

 _Eek_. “He told me _nothing_ ,” she stressed, glaring at her friend, “And I mean _nothing_. Apologies, Sir.”

“Marc,” Dani playfully scolded him, “I thought you of all people would be sympathetic. It's very nice to meet you, Maria. And you need not call me either ‘Your Highness’ _or_ ‘Sir’- Dani will do just fine tonight, I think.”

“Dani.” The word sounded wrong on her lips, making her feel as if she would be taken away and executed at any moment for her sheer disrespect.

“You should have warned her, that was cruel.”

“Life is cruel. I had no warning.”

“What grade did you get in Constitutional law?” Dani asked, smirking when Marc dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha, I thought we'd gotten over that one already.”

 _What the actual fuck_. Still reeling at the fact that her flatmate evidently knew the Prince of Asturias, very well from the look of things, Maria looked from Marc to the other man and back again. It was only when she saw the way that he looked at the Prince that it all began to click into place, her jaw all but hitting the floor. “Oh my god.”

Dani chuckled. She’d figured it out, and it made him both ecstatic and a little bit terrified that someone other than his brother knew. And Eric had only found out because he’d interrogated him about inviting this mystery guy that Dani had never once mentioned to his party. “You should try some of the tartes, they are delicious. Which I can attest to myself because I ate about four before anyone even arrived. There’s just someone I need to speak to for a moment and then I’ll be back, okay?”

Nodding, Marc couldn’t help but smile as Dani briefly placed his hand on his waist before leaving them. Silence lingered for a moment, but no longer than that. Grabbing him by the arm, Maria pulled him off to a quiet corner of the room, looking very much like a woman on a mission. _This should be fun…_

“I don’t even know what to say right now. Marc!”

“What?”

“’ _It’s complicated’…_ You certainly got that one right! You’re fucking dating the future _King_ of our country.”

Unable to refrain from smirking, Marc arched an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. “I’m aware.”

 _You’re infuriating._ “That’s kinda something you need to warn me about, don’t you think? And- oh my god, _Prince Daniel_ has been in our apartment. I’m mortified, what if it wasn’t tidy enough?”

“Maria, he definitely wasn’t looking around that much, trust me.”

Horrified, Maria decided to ignore that one, reaching out for the wall for support. She was very thankful for the glass of wine in her hand, taking a bigger sip than was probably polite. “Have you met the Queen?”

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t even met Eric yet, but I’m sure that’s going to change soon.”

“This is crazy. _You’re_ crazy. He’s going to be _King_. How does one even start dating a Prince?!”

“Purely by chance, I assure you.”

Shaking her head to herself, her nerves still recovering, Maria downed the rest of her glass of wine in one go. She winced, handing the empty glass to him. “For this you’re going to get me another one. I need it.”

 

The night was nearly coming to an end by the time that Marc actually met Infante Eric. Of course, he’d recognised him as he had gone around speaking to various guests, but Dani had graciously kept him out of the way. If Eric had really wanted to meet him, he could have easily found them but Dani assured him that he didn’t need to worry, his brother was just avoiding drawing too much attention to them- well, more than being in the company of the Crown Prince for all but the entirety of the night already did.

The numbers had dwindled significantly by the time, smiling, Dani whispered that it was time in his boyfriend’s ear, not having to excuse themselves from Maria seeing as she was off being the social butterfly that she was. For a moment, Marc childishly considered telling the other man that he didn’t feel well and needed to get some air but he knew that would only delay the inevitable. Meeting Dani’s brother was something he _had_ to do, and it was obviously so important to the Prince that Marc couldn’t deny him.

And so he took a deep breath, following Dani’s lead as they approached the man that had appeared so many times in his Google searches. “Eric.”

Turning around, the Infante excused himself from a pretty blonde to whom he’d been speaking, grinning widely as he approached the two men. “Dani. I take it this is the famous Marc, then?”

“Your Highness.”

“Eric,” Dani’s brother corrected him, sticking out his hand, “It’s so nice to meet you. I would say that my brother has told me so much about you, but that would be a lie. Dani’s remained rather tight-lipped about the whole thing, such a bore.”

Cheeks heating up, Marc cast a quick glance at the man by his side. “There’s not that much to tell.”

“Now _that_ I don’t believe. You must be something special to have caught my brother’s eye, even more so for him to bring you here to meet me. Don’t sell yourself short, Marc. I’m in need of another drink, so how would you like to accompany me so we can get to know each other better? Alone.”

“Eric,” Dani warned, possessively placing his hand firmly on his boyfriend’s arm, “no.”

The younger prince rolled his eyes. “What do you think I’m going to do to him? I just want to be able to talk to him without you saying ‘ _Eric_ , no _’_ every two minutes.”

Marc couldn’t help but laugh at that, the imitation pretty much spot on. “It’s fine,” he assured the older man, though he wasn’t entirely sure that it was, smiling back when Eric grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder, telling Dani that they would be back soon as he led the newcomer away. The lawyer shot his boyfriend an apologetic look over his shoulder, mouthing a ‘sorry’. Dani could only laugh; Marc knew not what he was getting himself into.

 

“So, of course, you’re staying.”

 _WHAT._ Eyes widening, once again Marc turned to Dani for guidance, everyone else bar himself and Maria already gone. “Er… I don’t think that’s a good idea? I should take Maria home.”

“Does it look like I don’t have enough room for both of you?” Eric arched an eyebrow, gesturing vaguely around him, probably the most inebriated of the lot of them. “And you must anyway, I sent Leo home. I would hazard a guess that you two don’t get to spend much time together…”

He expected Dani to chastise his brother for that, so Marc was completely shocked to find that his boyfriend seemed more or less on board with the idea. Arm draped over the younger man’s shoulder, Dani pressed a lingering kiss against his temple. “Stay…”

Casting a glance at his friend, Marc couldn’t help but laugh when he saw that Maria had already nodded off on the outrageously uncomfortable couch, her heels neatly discarded on the floor beneath her. “I guess I can if it’s okay…”

“It’s okay,” Dani confirmed, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, “I love you.”

Mouth suddenly dry, that the first time those words had been uttered, Marc completely forgot about Eric’s presence altogether as he turned to look at the Prince in gleeful surprise. “I love you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-minus 7 days to Qatar! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm disgustingly busy at the moment *cries*

Waiting to be permitted entry after knocking on the door, Dani pushed it open when it was granted, mentally readying himself- or attempting to do so- with every step. As usual, she could be found in her study, steadily working her was through the stack of files that were deposited on her bureau every morning. She looked up from beneath the glasses that were perched on her nose, smiling widely. “Dani. This is a nice surprise.”

“Hi Mama,” he smiled back, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Do you have a minute?”

“Of course I do. Come, sit.” Rising from her chair, Basilia made her way over to the chaise longue that she favoured when speaking with someone, feeling rather odd sitting behind her desk. She patted the seat next to her and Dani followed, aware that she knew only too well that there was something important he needed to discuss. “What is it?”

“It’s important. I-“ _just do it, you coward_ “I’ve been seeing someone for the past couple of months.”

The Queen tried her best to make it look as if this was news to her. “Is that so?”

“You knew.”

“You’ve been… very _happy_ lately. Against my better judgment, I decided that that was enough for now. At least until you chose to tell me. But I must commend you, Dani; you’ve been astoundingly discreet about it. If it were your brother he would be plastered across every paper and magazine in the country by now.”

Feeling some weight lift from his shoulders, the Prince let out a little sigh of relief. He’d been dreading this moment for weeks, and it had all been for nothing. He really should have known better. “I wanted to-“

“Protect him?” she arched a delicate eyebrow, smiling softly, “From what I can tell you did a very good job of it. But all good things must come to an end.”

“They must. He’s had some time to adjust now, but I don’t know if he’s completely prepared for what it will be like…”

The Queen placed a hand on her son’s knee, squeezing gently. “He never will be. I take it he’s… not like us?”

 _In other words: he’s a commoner._ “Is that such a bad thing?”

“Of course not. I’ve long accepted that you would not go the… _traditional_ route. Which, unfortunately, some people may not like. They’ll criticise me for not putting an end to this, that’s a given; but do you know what I’ve come to learn in my many years?”

“What’s that?”

“This job- this responsibility- is all but impossible if you don’t have the right person by your side. It’s a lonely existence, Dani, which I’m sure you might think you know but you have yet to learn. You need to find someone that you can be sure is going to stick with you, through thick and thin, when you want nothing more than to pass the burden on.”

Puffing out his cheeks, he took that all in for a moment, shocked that he didn’t feel completely terrified by the prospect of it. That was certainly new. “I think I have.”

“Well,” beaming, Basilia took hold of her son’s face and planted a kiss on his cheek, “then I would very much like to meet him.”

“I’m worried about him. I’m worried it’s all going to become too much and I’m not going to be able to protect him. He has a normal job, he has a normal family… What if I’m being selfish to give all that up? To subject the ones he loves to such an invasion of privacy?”

“Dani, you can’t make the decision for him. Only he can decide if it all, at the end of the day, will be worth it. If he really loves you, then you shouldn’t have a problem.”

*

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

The _Zarzuela_ stood tall and imposing in front of them, making Marc contemplate telling Leo to put his foot on the pedal and get him out of there before anyone even noticed his presence.

Completely expecting this, Dani reached out and placed his hand reassuringly atop the younger man’s, corners of his mouth twitching. “You can do it, Marc. I _know_ you can. What are you afraid of?”

 _Uh, everything?_ Marc chuckled humourlessly, observing his boyfriend as if he’d lost his mind. “Meeting the Queen of my country? Who just so happens to be my boyfriend’s mother? Said Queen not liking me and banishing me to Andorra or something. Or _worse_ , telling me that I can no longer see her son…”

“Marc… It’s going to be fine, I promise you. You don’t need to worry about any of those things. I know it’s daunting, but we wouldn’t be here unless I was absolutely sure that you could handle it- that you _can_ handle it.”

He wasn’t entirely sure but, nevertheless, Marc gave a brief incline of his head, turning his attention to the façade of the place he’d seen, both in dreams and nightmares, ever since he and Dani had decided they would give whatever was clearly there between them a go. Breathing deeply, he took a moment to compose himself, not wanting to be anything less than completely prepared when this eventually happened. Thankfully, Dani seemed to be willing to give him all the time he needed. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Grinning, Dani pre-empted his driver by opening the door of his own accord, feeling more than a little bit apologetic when Leo almost fell over himself trying to beat him to it. Of course, he failed. Waiving him off, he stretched out his hand for his boyfriend to take, relief and pride flooding him when the other man actually took it, climbing out after him. “Marc?”

“Hmm?”

 _I love you_. “They’re going to love you, you really don’t have to worry. Seeing as you managed to charm me and my cold heart, I think you will do just fine with them.”

Marc rolled his eyes, giving Dani a playful nudge with his shoulder as they began their ascent of the steps leading to the front entrance of the beautiful _Zarzuela Palace._ _Well, here goes nothing…_

*

The Queen looks every bit as regal as she did in every video or picture Marc has ever seen her in, but there is an undeniable warmth about her that throws him ever so slightly. When Dani introduced him to his parents, in the breath-taking foyer of the place they, unbelievably, called home, Queen Basilia smiled at him as if he were the greatest gift he’d ever received. The most shocking thing, however, was that she immediately came to greet him, pulling him into a hug before he even knew what was happening. Dani certainly hadn’t prepared him for this, but- then again- he never asked.

“You must be Marc.”

Bowing his head out of respect once she had released him, his eyes flicked very briefly to the Prince who remained close to his side. “Your majesty, it’s an honour to meet you.”

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you, Marc. Dani has remained infuriatingly tight-lipped about you, so I’m very much looking forward to getting to know the man he seems so incredibly taken by.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

The Prince Consort, undeniably like his two sons, stepped forward, shaking the younger man’s hand. “I’m Antonio, Dani’s father. Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you for having me.”

Despite his boyfriend doing incredibly well, Dani decided that was enough for know and stepped in, knowing that Marc must have been feeling quite overwhelmed. “Is lunch ready? I’m starved.”

“It should be ready momentarily, how about we move this to the dining room?”

And so they did, the Queen and Prince Consort walking ahead and graciously leaving Dani a moment with Marc, who looked somewhere between determined and helpless. Chuckling softly, the Prince claimed his hand, feeling him instantly relax. “Clammy hands,” Dani scrunched up his nose in pretence, “nice.”

If looks could kill… “Shut it, your _Highness_.”

God, how he loved this man. “You’re doing so well, the hardest part is over.”

“Easy for you to say,” Marc argued, but leaned in and placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek nevertheless.

*

“So, Marc, Dani tells us that you’re from Cervera?” Marc confirmed that with a brief incline of his head. “Basilia and I have visited a number of times over the years, though I suppose you were too young to remember the last time. We must make plans to visit again.”

There was something in his words and wry smile that had Marc’s stomach doing flip flops, but he tried his best to ignore it. He frowned as he began to remember, the memory a little bit fuzzy but strong enough that he can still vaguely recall the excitement, and his confusion as to why it was all such a big deal. A part of him wanted to laugh at the fact that his mother would undoubtedly be able to recount all the details to him, if she knew of the existence of the relationship. “No, I think I do but I had forgotten completely until now. Were the princes with you?”

Catching the look exchanged between the couple, Basilia smiled. “Dani was. Eric was still quite young at the time. It’s hard to imagine though, is it not? That you were in quite close proximity without knowing that you would both end up here one day?”

“Always the romantic,” said the Prince Consort, placing his hand on his wife’s thigh.

Marc found it incredibly strange, put in those terms, though, then again, nothing about this was even remotely normal. Just a serious of very odd and unlikely coincidences that, most of the time, made him feel as if he were in an over-the-top romantic movie. And, as much as he tried not to acknowledge it, Marc knew that bringing him to meet the Queen was a statement of intent on Dani’s part. He would never in a million years brought him anywhere near her if he wasn’t sure about where they were going and that thought both made Marc want to jump for joy and puke up every bit of food he’d eaten in equal measure.

In order to say something- anything- to change the subject, he found himself commenting on how lovely the place was, wanting to curl up and die when he realised that of course it was, it was a fucking _palace_. Fortunately, Basilia thanked him genuinely for the compliment, launching into some of the history of the building. It was interesting, if nothing else, and Marc was just thankful that the spotlight was off him for a little while. It didn’t last half as long as he would have liked, however.

“So, you completed your degree in Barcelona?”

“I did, about two years ago now. I moved to Madrid even before my graduation.”

“Well, I suppose it’s lucky for my son that you did.”

“I’m quite worried about how they educated him in some areas, I’m afraid, Mamá.”

 _Oh for fuck sake._ “You know, Dani, I could be ninety years old and you still wouldn’t let that go.”

Chuckling at the younger man’s suddenly very red cheeks, Dani grinned and affectionately placed his hand over his boyfriend’s. “It was funny. And very endearing.”

“You must tell us the story.”

“Please, do not,” Marc begged, completely mortified. The last thing he needed was to insult the royals.

“I have to, babe. The Queen commands it.”

“Daniel! Don’t be unfair.”

Reluctantly giving his consent, Marc resisted the urge to cringe as his boyfriend launched into the story, leaving out few details along the way. Antonio and Basilia, the latter especially, seem to eat it up, so it certainly wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Until Dani got to the part when they met again. “I _really_ didn’t think that one through…”

“I’m _really_ glad you didn’t.”

*

Allowing her husband to go ahead with Marc, Basilia kept a grip of her eldest’s arm as they walked, taking in how completely happy he looked. Happier than she’d had the pleasure of seeing him in a long time. “He’s really lovely, Dani. I see why you like him so much. Terribly handsome too…”

“ _Mamá_ ,” he groaned, although unable to keep from smiling, “Does that mean you approve of him then?”

“I do. And I’m sure the people will be quite taken with him too, for the most part. Just make sure that you have a contingency plan for when the news eventually breaks. Even the simplest of things like going to work will become difficult for him…”

“I know and we’re trying to prepare, but I don’t know if he fully appreciates how big this will be.”

“Well, you know if you need any help or advice with anything, I’m always here. I want to make sure the inevitable transition is as painless as humanly possible for the two of you.”

Of course his mother would be the first to tackle head-on that which they had been avoiding rather successfully thus far. Dani loved Marc, and could most certainly see a future with him, but neither the words ‘King’ nor ‘marriage’ had been spoken of in earnest. “You speak as though you know he’s going to be the one there by my side.”

“Will he not?”

“Thank you for the offer, Mamá,” he placed a kiss on her cheek, pointedly ignoring that one, “But I suppose we need to tell his family about our relationship before we go making any grand plans about the future.”

_But yes, I think so too._

*

Fidgeting with a stray pen on her desk, Basilia mulled everything over again and again in her head as she waited, knowing that this was something she needed to do- something she needed to have sorted- sooner rather than later. By the look of things, it appeared that it would not be long…

Pulled from her trance by a knock on her door, the Queen stood and fixed a smile on her face as secretary entered, bringing with her another familiar face.

“Your Majesty.”

“Prime Minister,” she gave a nod of her head, inviting Alberto to come sit with her by the fireplace.

“I believe you have something you would like to discuss? I hope everything is all right…”

“Oh yes,” she assured him, hesitating for a moment, “Everything is fine. But there is an important matter that I feel we should discuss.”

“And that would be?”

 _Show no weakness._ “My son’s heirs. I would like an assurance that they will be recognised as the rightful heirs to the Throne.”

Prime Minister Puig, regardless of the extent of his practice, did not hide his surprise, his confusion, very well. “Infante Eric’s? They will be recognised, after the Prince’s, of course-“

“No, I meant Daniel’s. We need to talk…”


	5. Chapter 5

Now that he had met the Queen, Marc knew that there was something he really needed to do: go home to Cervera and break the wonderful news to his parents. They’ve done remarkably well so far in keeping their relationship a secret, but they know that that can only continue for so long, and there might come a time in the very near future when his face is plastered all over every newspaper in Spain. There was a chance his parents might not be too happy with the news but he would be a dead man for sure if they had to find out that their eldest son was dating a prince from the media.

Dani, considerate as he was, offered to come with him. It had taken Marc the better part of ten minutes to stop laughing at that; although he very much appreciated the sentiment, his mother would almost certainly disown him if he brought their future king into the house without at least two weeks’ notice. It would almost be worth it to see the look on her face.

Leaving work at lunch time that Friday, Marc went straight to the airport to catch a flight to Barcelona, where Alex would meet him and take him back to Cervera.

It felt odd; as he went through security and had his passport checked, he realised that there was a chance he might not ever travel as easily as this again. Even if it wasn’t as full on as he imagined it to be, once the country knew that he was in a relationship with their Crown Prince, making him the first openly gay future monarch in Europe, if not the world, he certainly would not be able to pass by as unnoticed as he currently was.

He decided to enjoy it while he could.

Finally getting to the departure lounge, Marc had just enough time to grab a coffee and a paper from one of the stalls, deciding it was quite unnecessary to arrive hours in advance of an internal flight. Glancing over what was on offer, he failed at stifling a laugh when he saw the one that he _needed_ to get, although he would never be caught dead reading that rag usually. Still, needs must and all that…

After paying, he made his way over one of many rows of seats that were comfortable as long as you didn’t have to spend too long sitting on them. He set his coffee down on the small table to his right, allowing it to cool for a bit, and picked up his phone, grinning like an idiot all the while.

Marc: _pic.jpg_

Marc: Looking good ;) Can I borrow that shirt sometime?

Dani: Piss off. I like that shirt :(

Marc: It looks wonderful on you, babe ;)

Marc: I miss you

Dani: I could have you put to death for mocking me, you know. You haven’t even left the city yet!

Dani: But I miss you too. It won’t be like this for much longer, next time you go I’ll come with you

Marc: I’m kinda terrified. I don’t know how they’re going to react to this

Dani: They love you and they already know you like men, they’ll be okay with it. Maybe a little shocked but I would hope that I’m not a completely terrible match for their son…

Marc: Ha! I’m pretty sure you’re THE most eligible bachelor in Spain lol

Marc: I don’t know… you’re perfect, it’s just this is really really intense. I’m afraid they’re going to try talk me out of it

Marc: Not that they’d succeed, but…

Frowning as his phone began to buzz in his hands, Marc chewed on his lip for a moment before hitting ‘accept’ and pressing it to his ear. “Hi.”

_“Hi. Marc, you know you don’t have to do this, don’t you? I won’t be offended if you’re not ready.”_

“I’m ready, I really am. Well, as ready as I’m ever going to be anyway. Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound as if I didn’t want to do this…”

 _“Don’t apologise, it didn’t sound like that at all. But just remember that you already managed to convince_ my _parents and they had just met you. You’re going to have no problem with yours, I know it. And it will be such a relief when it’s over- you’ll come back and I’ll collect you from the airport and we can do something, okay?”_

Unable to keep from smiling to himself, Marc stared at the newspaper in his lap, struggling as always to equate the man on the front page with the man on the phone. At the moment, it felt as if Dani was all his, but he knew there would come a time when he would have to share him with the entire country. “Sounds good to me. Will Leo be coming too?”

Laughter filled his ear, and Marc’s smile widened. Dani’s laugh may not have been as distinctive as his own but it was still his favourite sound in the entire world. “No, I think we can give Leo the slip for one night.”

“Even better.” A glance up at the board had him frowning again, “Got to go, babe. I’m being summoned.”

“Safe flight, text me when you get there. And make sure they know if they damage you in any way I shall have them executed in the town square for all to see.”

 _Oh Dani. I love how anyone else making jokes like that would sound like an asshole._ “My parents or the airline?”

“The airline. Don’t tell my Mamá though… One of the first things we were taught as children is that it’s not okay to threaten to have people put to death.”

 _Oh my god._ “Dani! She did not tell you that.”

“ _She_ didn’t… I’ll speak to you later, okay? Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

*

Marc could tell from the look on his brother's face as he walked through the automatic doors leading to the arrival's hall that Alex was up to something. It almost made him want to turn around and walk back in the direction he'd came (he was stopped mostly by the fact that he would probably be arrested if he did).

Bowing his head, Alex reached for his brother's bag. “Your Highness. May I take your luggage?”

 _You absolute fucker._ “For that you can actually take it,” he grimaced, all but throwing his over the shoulder bag at the younger man before walking on and leaving him behind. Unsurprisingly, given Alex's advantage in leg length, it didn't take him long to catch back up again.

“I'm just joking, god. How was your flight?”

“It was fine. Uneventful.”

“How’s Dani?”

 _Damn you._ Marc couldn’t help the way the corners of his mouth tugged at that. “Good. He says hi.”

Smirking, Alex cast a glance over at his passenger. “Nervous?”

 _You have no idea._ “Absolutely not…”

*

Marc was on a knife’s edge.

Not for a minute since he’d finally arrived at his family home had he been able to relax, sure that anyone with a working pair of eyes could see that something quite major was up. If his parents noticed it, however, they certainly didn’t say anything. Saturday night was _the_ night, Marc had decided long before he’d even stepped foot into the airport; they would have a nice dinner and catch up before, after a couple of glasses of sauvignon or similar, he would casually break the news. Well, as casually as he could given the severity of the situation.

Of course, that didn’t happen.

When he and Alex had returned, they had all eaten, after which Marc changed into something comfier than the work clothes he’d on all day, all re-convening in the sitting room to watch a movie. Curled up on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest, Marc felt his resolve weakening by the second, the temptation to spill his guts distracting him completely from whatever was happening on the tv screen. Receiving a text from his boyfriend that simply said ‘Hope all is going okay!’ was the straw the camel’s back, and he knew well that if he didn’t break the news soon he was going to lose his mind.

“There’s something I have to tell you…”

Alex, who had previously been let in on the plan, sat up a little bit straighter upon hearing that, shooting him an inquisitive look that went unanswered, while his mother raised an eyebrow at his father in a way that clearly said ‘I told you so’.

“Is everything all right?”

 _Absolutely. Weird but wonderful._ Though he had never felt as betrayed in his life as he was when Alex slowly started eating popcorn in anticipation. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. You just- you have to promise not to freak out…”

 _Oh dear._ “Marc…”

“Promise.”

Julia reluctantly did as he was instructed, though his wife remained silent, looking rather fearful despite her eldest’s assurance that he was okay. Taking a deep breath, Marc bit down on his lip, pulling a cushion into his lip and squeezing it in the hope that it would keep him grounded. “I’ve been seeing someone for a couple of months now.”

Placing a hand over her chest, Roser let her eyes close momentarily as she allowed herself to breathe once again. “Marc! You scared me. Did you really need to be so dramatic?”

 _You really shouldn’t speak too soon._ “Well…” out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Alex was trying his best not to laugh at this stage and Marc shot him the dirtiest look he could muster up, “I know you’re probably not going to believe me but I swear I’m not joking with you-“

“Marc, who is it?”

He knew he needed to put them out of their misery as much as he did himself but it was exceptionally difficult to find the words to say what he had to say, something he would have never in his life contemplated doing. Especially since Marc knew that, no matter what happened, this would change everything. “So two weeks ago I met the Queen… because I’m in a relationship with the Prince.”

Silence. Silence silence silence silence. Even from Alex, who looked mildly impressed that his brother actually managed to do it. It lasted no more that thirty seconds, when Roser shook her head.

“You’re fucking with us.”

For a moment, Marc could only blink as he was pretty sure that that was the first time he’d ever heard his mother curse in his life. When he recovered, however, he picked up his phone and flicked through his gallery until he came to the pictures he’d taken of them together in anticipation of this. Unable to keep from smiling upon seeing them, Marc handed over the phone with shaky hands. “I told you I wasn’t joking.”

A soft thud sounded as it slipped through his mother’s fingers and Marc was a hundred percent certain that, had she not been sitting down, she would likely have passed out. Face now completely devoid of colour, Roser gaped at her son, her husband not at all far behind.

“It’s true,” Alex offered, making himself useful for once, “I’ve known for a while.”

“Alex, bring in a bottle of wine.”

“I don’t think we have any-“

“Then bring vodka! Anything!”

Looking both perplexed and amused, the youngest Marquez did as he was told, though he was a bit disappointed to miss out on what would likely be an unforgettable moment.

“Marc Marquez i Alenta, would mind telling us how and why you’re dating the _future King of this country_?”

“It just kinda happened…” okay, maybe that wasn’t the _complete_ truth, “I’m still finding it hard to believe myself.”

Alex, having obviously moved as quickly as he could so as not to miss anything, returned to the room with a half-full bottle of vodka tucked under one arm and four glasses in his hands. Handing one to his mother first, he filled about two inches, waiting until she had started to sip it to voice his curiosity. “Does this mean that Marc is going to be King one day?”

Upon hearing that, Roser spluttered, prompting her husband to tap her forcefully on the back while he shot his youngest a very reproachful look.

“I’m not going to be King. Dani is going to be King. I’ll be his Prince.”

“Mother of Christ,” she muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

“Marc, you couldn’t just date someone normal like everyone else, could you? How does one even go about meeting a Prince?”

 _Well…_ Not entirely sure whether or not the story would make things better or worse, Marc told it nevertheless, figuring it would all come out eventually anyway. As expected, his mother was _mortified_ by his ignorance, innocent or not. “I realise this is serious and if it becomes public knowledge my life will change completely. But Dani wouldn’t have introduced me to his parents if he wasn’t sure that we were heading somewhere and I wouldn’t be telling you now if I wasn’t sure. I don’t know for certain if I’m going to end up marrying him but at the moment it feels like I will so it’s important to me that you accept our relationship and support me because I know what I’m imagining now isn’t even going to be the half of what happens. “

“Marc,” his father raised his eyebrows, “are you sure you’re ready for all of this? All the things that will be written about you and him? Your life is never going to be the same again, whether you get married or not. This is not just something that is forgotten if you break up with him.”

“I know and I’ll deal with it if the need arises. I’m not as worried for myself as I am for all of you. This will impact the family almost as much as it does me except, unlike me, none of you chose this. I would put a stop to it if I could, but I just… can’t. I love him. When I look at Dani it’s like he’s the only person I’ve ever laid eyes on in my life. And he’s not dated anyone in years, even though he could have anyone he wanted and for some reason he wants to be with me. Enough that he’ll tell the Queen about it and take me to meet her. As far as I’m concerned, he’s _it_ for me.”

“Oh Marc… why is it always you?” Roser lamented, and to Marc’s relief he realised that she had softened. Maybe that was the vodka. “Won’t you ever give someone else a chance at being a drama magnet?”

Laughing at that, he shrugged, trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up ever so slightly. “You should come to Madrid and meet him- them. I think you would get along very well with Basilia.”

“Maybe we should let it sink in first, don’t you think?” Julia suggested, putting an arm around his wife, who looked like she’d seen a ghost after realising that was something that was likely going to happen if the two boys continued as they were, “Before the Royal audiences and everything…”

“Yeah… maybe that is wise…”

 

 


End file.
